Devon Povon
Personality Devon is a very care-free man. Even though he has a lot to do, he always seems to be very free. This make him look very lazy, even if he's doing work. About He is the only one between his brothers that never attended Isirin Confederation's Academy (ICA). He went for self-training at the peak of Mount Camberin at the age of 12. His first training was climbing up the 3 kilometres high mountain. At the age of 14, he successfully climbed up and down the mountain 20 times a day.At the age of 18, he broke his first rock 10 times his body size. At the age of 19, he worked in an iron mine. One, he needed some money; generally, he's training himself by breaking the iron ore with his fist. By 22, he switched to a diamond mine, with the same purposes. Finally at the age of 25, he broke the extracted a piece of titanium to form his own weapon of choice, the Tiewrap Bracer . He then joined $-Kill Merc. to earn more for living. He was framed as murderer of the Baron of Nolon by his mercenary company. He immediately had 10 million UD on his head for killing an government official. He ran away from Nolon. In many attempts to take him down, 28 mercenaries attecked him. Devon defeated every one of of them without killing anyone. But, his bounty still increased, to a total of 12 million UD. He escaped to a artificial planet, Orive. He remained anonymous for 2 years. Due to missing his families, he attempted to escape the planet without anyone noticing. The famous bounty hunter, Etuano "Sure Kill" Harg managed to track him down. He knew he had no where else to go, so he fought his way through the main street of Orive Square until the spaceport. He escaped with a friend he made during his time hiding in the planet. Overnight, his bounty raised to 25 million UD. Upon reaching Evana, 3 warships intercepted his transport. He almost effortlessly taken down all of them. Again, his bounty raised till 33 million UD. He decided to clear his name by going to the World Government HQ. He announced his destination and as soon as he entered Planet Orkun, World Government HQ, he was surrounded by World Government Air Troop and escorted until he land. He came out from his plane with his hands up and tied with Level 5 Shackle. As he walk, elite soldiers of World Government Army surrounded him. He then met Counsellor Hajlon Ferono who greeted him at the gate of World Government Hall. The other 4 World Counsellors refused to meet him. Devon explained what actually happened, Counsellor Hajlon questioned him. "How do you think I'll trust your story?" - Counsellor Hajlon Ferono "Cause that's the truth. I cannot force you to belive it, but i can swear to you that that's what happened. Help me free my name if you believe, or just end this right now." - Devon Povon His bold words was idiotic to most but admirable to some, especially to Counsellor Hajlon, who was amazed that such reckless yet brave man do existed in this world. He promised to clear his name. His case was investigated. Easily, Counsellor Hajlon caught the mercenaries responsible of framing him and the real murderer to Baron of Nolon. He was finally set free. He decided to relax and had a vacation. But before long, his father requested his aid. He worked variesly in the army, mainly as a risk taker to his father's plan. He intended to do that as he thought it was fun, thought ridiculously dangerous, he did had fun. Trivia *He and his brothers have the same intervals of age gap, which is 12. *His story of having bounties was added because of the influence by the famous anime, One Piece. *He is supposed to be supporting character in the book, but the writer changed him as part of the protagonists. *He shared almost the same personality as his second brother, Derrick .